


Community Calendar WTNV Newsletter

by TheOnlyZain



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Other, Welcome to Night Vale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyZain/pseuds/TheOnlyZain
Summary: Hello readers,I am ⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⋉⏃⋏⎅⟒⍀  or just Zain for short. I will be providing your daily community calendar updates this is in EST to those readers who are from any alternate Universes, parallel worlds (ones slightly similar but not quite correct), or mountains even though they do not exist and never have it is nice to include the unknown.⟟ ⊑⍜⌿⟒ ⎎⍜⍀ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏃ ⎅⟒☊⟒⋏⏁ ⎅⏃⊬ ⟟⋏ ⍙⊑⟟☊⊑ ⟟ ⏃⋔ ⋏⍜⏁ ⟟⋔⌿⍜⌇⟟⋏☌ ⏃ ⌿⍀⟒⎎⟒⍀⟒⋏☊⟒  ⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ☍⟟⋏⎅ ⍜⎎ ⎅⏃⊬
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction/Affiliation

Hello Readers,

It is I ⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⋉⏃⋏⎅⟒⍀ or Zain depending on your feeble language anyways this newsletter will be in cooperation with the Welcome to NightVale Radios favorite radio host Cecil Gershwin Palmer and even though he requested just his first and last name I personally felt that if you want to get to know someone you should know their middle name. Congratulations! You dear reader are now closer to you favorite Radio host. And as i sign off and go back my limitless void that has limits I will leave you a question or more of doubt.

Are you alone? I know you are, not you but you. Do you know what they are saying about you? How well do you even know them? Do you even know anything?

Goodbye Readers~


	2. Saturday Ep. 2

Hello lovely readers!

It is I ⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⋉⏃⋏⎅⟒⍀ or Zain! Today is a day and that day is saturday and for today on our calendar is this important message:

-The public library will be unknowable. Citizens will forget the existence of the library from 6 AM Saturday morning until 11 PM that night. The library will be under a sort of renovation. It is not important what kind of renovation. -

Readers you most stay away from the library which may or may not exist (most likely not) and books because who wants to read an old thing like that when we have a newsletter and radio station for our lovely town. Oh!! I have been informed that there is not a cat in the mens bathroom of the radio station and for those who didn't know that is where my limitless but limited void is so I decided to float over to view it and it is adorable with its body hovering exactly 4 feet of the ground and it seems that someone in the station had feed it I believe Cecil had named it Khoshekh. And with that i will leave you with crippling doubt.

Are we the most advanced form of life in the universe? How long is your "now"? Do your dreams have a deeper meaning?

Goodbye Readers~


	3. Sunday Ep. 2

Hello lovely readers,

Bye now you already know me I am ⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⋉⏃⋏⎅⟒⍀ or Zain and this thing that we call today is a "religious" day (among other things) SO prepare your messenger children sent by the council it's not everyday they get to be sacrificed and remember the pigs blood you know which kinda. Today's important community calendar update:

\- Dot Day! Remember: red dots on what you love, blue dots on what you don't. Mixing those up can cause permanent consequences.-

I personally have put red dots on all of you so be happy and remember to dot! :) Now for a paradox

If you don't risk anything, you risk even more.

(+ note: I dear readers have place a blue dot on my ex-friend who didn't love the glow cloud. 'ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD' that is all ^-^)

Goodbye Readers~


	4. Monday Ep.2

Hello my lovely little readers,

It is the one and only ⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⋉⏃⋏⎅⟒⍀ or Zain. It is a lovely time to be here in my limitless yet limited Void. I cannot tell if it is day or night in here so I will simply say time to be broad like saying they or that one b*tch a** person you know? Of course you do why wouldn't you know? ⍙⊑⊬ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅⋏"⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ☍⋏⍜⍙!!?? Sorry, I was a bit peeved. Today is a start and and end which it what today's important message has a start and an end here:

\- Louie Blascoe is offering bluegrass lessons in the back of Louie's Music Shop. You should bring your instrument to the crumbled ashy shell of where his shop once was, and pretend that he is there in the darkness teaching you. The price is $50 per lesson, payable in advance. -

I remember a young Zain going there (when is was not burnt down by an unknown entity(s)) hovering over the floor and hiding a dark pocket of space in the old clock in the darkest corner. I wonder if it is still there? I should go find it. Alas this is the end for now so i will leave you with a positive or negative statement depending on how you feel.

You look nice today.

(+ note: Yes I know you might ask "How do you know Zain?" well have you ever checked the darkest corner of your home?)

Goodbye Readers~


	5. Tuesday Afternoon Ep2.

Hello Lovely Readers,

I was tired and fell asleep in my void so there is only the afternoon for todays important message:

-Night Vale PTA bake sale to support Citizens for a Blood Space War. Proceeds will go to support neutron bomb development and deployment to our outer solar system allies.-

I personally have already bought some baked goods and you should to because they are delicious and offer foods being like me who are cannibals. Now enjoy a face I made.

(^>-<^)

Goodby Readers~


	6. Wednesday Ep. 2

//////// Cancelled due to a scheduling error.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	7. Thursday Ep.2

Hello you lovely Readers,

Today is great I was visited in my void today which is good because I had clean just the day before but also bad because living things can't come into my void so their atoms (among other things) are now scattered all over my void and it is so hard to clean stains out of my void os I guess today is actually not great but just 'meh' anyways todays important message:

\- A free concert -

Yes you read it right readers a free concert! I wonder if the will play the trilling screams and wails of those on the other side of the veil? That would be nice readers, that would be ⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⋏⟟☊⟒. Now being left on read after you've confessed your love.

...

(: Goodbye Readers~


	8. ⎎⍀⟟⎅⏃⊬ ???

⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅⏃⌰⌰⊑⏃⟟⌰☌⌰⍜⍙☊⌰⍜⎍⎅


End file.
